Just a bunch of bananas
by LostLightAngel
Summary: What happens when you put Jack Sparrow, Edward Scissorhands, and Sam on an island together for one month? you'll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**just a bunch of bananas**

Jack Sparrow walked around the deserted island with his boots off and a tall bottle of rum in one hand. It was a beautiful afternoon with a cool breeze and a warm sun that shone down upon the ocean, making the waves glitter and sparkle. Three people had been living on that island in sheer bliss for 3 weeks now, all three great friends, and each as different as the colors of the rainbow. Jack Sparrow, a pirate with gold teeth, dreadlocks, bandana, and more cleverness than Einstein himself, was one member of the trio. Another man, Edward, a pale looking gentlemen in a black leather suit, with crazy jet black hair, had large scissors where hands should have been. The last member of the group, a young man named Sam, was common looking enough, but he wore black and white striped pants with suspenders, a top hat, white shirt, and carried a cane around with him. These three characters had lived amongst themselves on a single island, miles and miles away from the people who'd placed them there. Jack, Edward, and Sam were all a part of an experiment testing to see what would happen if three completely different strangers were put together, and placed away from all other human life for one month. So far, things had been going quite well.

Each member of the group had been given one thing to help them get by on the island. Edward had been given a very large book of poetry to keep him busy, however, being as he had no hands, he could not turn the pages by himself and required assistance every once in a while. Jack had been given and entire crate full of rum, imported directly from the Caribbean island of Tortuga, the place he liked it the best. Sam had been given a basket containing a handful of plastic spoons, an avocado, and a book on the great Buster Keaton. Each person was told to use their items to their advantage. Jack's crate of rum was nearly empty.

Jack continued his drunken waltz around the island with his rum bottle in hand, occasionally tripping over an invisible obstacle here and there. Jack was looking for some bananas to go with his rum and hadn't found any after an hour of searching. For the third time Jack passed Sam, who was reading his Keaton book silently to himself, and Edward who was standing at the foot of a palm tree and staring up at a coconut attached to it. Jack stopped abruptly and squinted up at the tree Edward was looking at. Jack looked past the tree and his eyes found satisfaction as he saw a bunch of bananas in the tree beside it.

"HA! There they are!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam looked up from his book and followed Jack's gaze to the bananas he was staring at. He grabbed his cane and hopped over to Jack.

"Now to get them down. Here mate, hold this for us will ya?" Jack said, handing Sam his rum. Sam took it in his hand and sniffed it as Jack stumbled to the banana tree. Jack looked up and down the tree and finally leaped onto it, wrapping his arms and legs around the trunk. He tried to scramble up, but he slowly slid to the base of the tree. Jack tried it once more but received the same result. Cursing, he got up and folded his arms, staring at the bananas he craved. Sam handed Jack his bottle of rum and marched over to the tree. He looked around the tree's base and with a nod of satisfaction, stood atop a rock and pulled up his sleeves. He grabbed the very end of his cane and steadied himself. Then, Sam leaped from the rock, swinging his cane in a sad attempt to knock the bananas out of the tree, but hit only air. He repeated the stunt and missed the sweet fruit by at least a foot each time. Sam sat down on his leaping rock and shrugged. Edward, who had been watching the whole ordeal silently shuffled over to his friends and looked up at the tree. He flicked out his scissors and started hacking at the tree. A few minutes later they were sitting around each other munching on the lovely bunch of bananas that had been so difficult to get.


	2. Chapter 2

well, you asked for it, and here it is: more of my bananas story. I really hope you like it! By the way, the forest/jungle type thing on the island has coconut trees, banana trees, and a bunch of regular everyday trees, he he he, i guess you could say it's a very diverse story. Well let's get a'readin' ! ENJOY!

Part Two

After their snack, Sam pulled out is white handkerchief from his pocket and started polishing his plastic spoons, while Jack made a "sand angel". Edward just sat and stared at Jack, who was moving his arms up and down in the sand, drunkenly humming to himself. Jack sat up and yawned and grinned at Edward.

Edward just blinked and said, "Jack, would you like a haircut?"

Jack looked at the sharp tools of Edwards, which still had a few wooden shavings from the tree on them, and smiled saying, "not today mate,". Jack reached down and took hold of Edward's hand and picked the remaining bits of palm tree from his scissors. He flicked one piece at Sam, and hit him on top of his head. Sam looked up towards the sky and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jack put Edward's arm back down just in time, as Sam looked at him, and then returned to polishing his spoons.

"Would you care for some?" Jack asked Edward, as he rose his bottle of rum in the air.

"What is it?" Edward asked Jack.

"It's rum. Finely crafted with all the sweet goods, to make a man feel, heavenly. Gets you quite bashed after a while too," Jack said, and downed some more rum. Jack scooted closer to Edward and helped him tip the bottle to his lips so Edward could sip the amber liquid. Edward rose his eyebrows and coughed saying, "it tastes like lemonade,".

Sam put his handkerchief back in his pocket and picked up two newly polished plastic spoons. He grabbed his cane and laid it across his lap. Jack and Edward looked at Sam curiously as he started bobbing his head to a silent beat. Sam then started tapping his spoons on his cane and continued to bob his head to the beat. Jack grinned and Edward smiled, nodding to the beat as well, making loose strands of black hair fall into his eyes. They were coming to realize that Sam was the live entertainment while they were on the island because just the night before, Sam dug a 6 foot hole in the sand, climbed in, and using a palm leaf and a stick, performed a puppet show.

The sun sank low in the evening sky, giving it a pink and orange hue. The wind was a cool Caribbean breeze, and carried the smell of salt water through the air. Jack looked up and stretched saying, "it'll be dark soon, we should probably make a fire,". Jack climbed to his feet and said, "Edward, come along mate, I could use those fine instruments of yours,". Edward rose to his feet and he and Jack marched into the trees behind them.

Jack and Edward passed tall thick trees with vines that hung down from their branches and fallen coconuts were scattered across the earth. They stopped at a sad-looking tree that appeared to be dead, or at least dying.

"Alright mate, attack" Jack said pointing at the tree in front of them.

Edward obediently shuffled to the tree and swung his scissors at a long mangled branch attached to it. The wood splintered and broke in half, falling to the ground. Jack's gold teeth glinted as he grinned at Edward, who continued to cut more from the tree. Fifteen minutes or so later, Jack and Edward had a very impressive stack of wood sitting at their feet.

The sky was growing dark as the two of them marched out of the trees, arms full of tree branches. When they reached the beach they dumped the wood in the sand and searched for Sam.

"Sam?" Edward asked, looking around. Jack had grabbed some pieces of wood and started arranging them into a lopsided teepee. He gently added one last piece to the pile he was so expertly working on, and it collapsed. Cursing, Jack got up and kicked sand.

"Sam, where are you?" Edward called. There was a rustling in the tree behind him and Edward looked up to see Sam hanging upside down from a branch by two legs. He looked at Edward and removed his hat and made a polite gesture towards Edward. Edward smiled and bent over, twisting his head so he was looking upside down at Sam. Sam jumped down from the tree and turned his attention towards Jack, who was still trying to arrange firewood.

Each time Jack would be nearly finished and when he went to add the last piece of wood it would all fall to pieces. Giving up, Jack threw the wood into a pile and started to light it. Jack was furiously rubbing two sticks together when Sam and Edward approached him. Jack looked up at them and continued his attempt to spark a flame.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Sam asked.

When they had first begun their stay on the island, they were given 3 crates full of food, one for each week. This being the fourth and final week, and the food all gone, Sam, Edward, and Jack now had to fend for themselves.

"Fish," said Jack flatly.

Edward smiled broadly and said, "I love when we have fish,".

"that's interesting, since all we've had for the past four days is fish. Fish, fish, and more bloody FISH!" Jack said, agitated that he could not start a fire. In a huff, he threw the sticks down hard and up sparked a small orange flame.

Sam smiled and Jack straightened himself up, saying, "And that's how it's done gentlemen,".


	3. Chapter 3

When the fire was big enough, Jack and Sam tried to catch their dinner…..in the moonlight.

"Edward, would you like to help?" Sam asked Edward.

"no, I don't like to hurt the fishes, just eat them," Edward said, sitting by the fire.

Sam rolled up his pant legs, and took off his hat. Jack was standing by the fire chugging his rum. Sam rose his eyebrows as Jack took off his pants and shirt and threw them across the beach. In just his underwear, Jack ran out and dove into the water. He came up sputtering shouting, " Bloody Hell! It's freezing!".

Sam slowly waded out into the water and stared at the surface of the ocean. He paid attention to every glimmer, every ripple in hopes of finding a fish. A flicker of movement caught his eye and he snatched at the water, only to be disappointed by bringing his hand up empty. He brushed his soft brown hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ears as he readied himself for another go at the fish.

Jack was acting absolutely ridiculous. He'd found some seaweed and draped it over his head, and was now twirling about in the water, shouting, "Sam look! I'm a pretty girl! I'm a pretty girl!".

Sam rose his eyebrows and smiled at the scene before him: a completely smashed, very famous Jack Sparrow, dancing around and acting like a woman. While occupied with his "feminine frolic", Jack paid no attention to the fact that he was moving further and further out to sea. Jack suddenly slipped on a rock and submerged beneath the water. Sam didn't know what was happening until he saw Edward go leaping in the water.

A minute went by and still there was no sign of Jack. Edward kicked his legs as fast as they could go and ducked under the water. A few seconds later, he emerged, arms wrapped around a dazed Jack Sparrow. Sam hurried over to help them, and he and Edward pulled Jack up the beach and near the fire.

"Jack?" Edward asked, peering closely at Jack's face.

Jack coughed and blinked up at Edward, smiling and saying, " 'Ello darling".

Edward and Sam smiled. Jack tried to sit up, but Sam held him firmly to the ground saying, "Stay here and rest for a bit, you're in no shape to go back in the water yet. Stay here and keep Edward company will ya?"

Jack laid back down and sighed. Sam tossed Jack his clothes, and grabbing a sharp stick headed back out to the water. Jack glanced over at Edward who was gazing at the fire, jet black hair still dripping from his heroic rescue.

"thank you, Edward," Jack said.

Edward turned his eyes toward Jack and said, "you're welcome,".

"I do some pretty stupid things after I've had a drink…or two," Jack said, amusingly adding that last bit.

Sam returned after a half an hour or so, carrying six small fish in his arms.

"well if he can do it…" Jack said, sitting up and putting his clothes on. Edward chopped off some more sticks from a nearby tree and passed them around. The three of them sat around roasting their fish and talking amongst themselves, for the last time on the island.

Jack, Sam, and Edward fell asleep that night with the sounds of the crackling fire and the calming hush of the ocean's waves, upon which, a most peculiar thing was on it's way to meet them.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward woke up to a warm beaming sun against a bright blue sky. He looked around and Jack and Sam were still sleeping. Jack's arms were out stretched above his head and his feet rested across a rock. Sam's hat was tilted over his eyes and his cane rested in his crossed arms. Grey smoke rose from the once blazing fire, as it died out.

Edward looked out across the ocean and saw something different about it. Very far away he saw a pink dot sailing towards the island. Edward stood up and walked to the water's edge.

Sam woke up and stretched, straightening his hat on his head. Cane in hand, Sam went over to where Edward was standing.

The pink dot was more clear now; it looked like some sort of pink sea serpent.

"what's that?" Edward asked Sam.

"my guess is as good as yours. I've no clue," Sam said.

The boat was now only yards away from where Sam and Edward stood. Sam squinted at it and saw tiny people, tiny rowers with funny hair. In the back of the ship sat a man, or a woman, Sam couldn't tell for sure.

Edward and Sam took several steps as the boat reached the bank. They stood in amazement and confusion at the sight before them.

A man with brown bobbed hair stepped off the boat and straightened his velvet red coat. He wore black pants, black shoes, purple gloves and a top hat. He was very pale and quite feminine looking.

"Hello!" The man said with a flick of his hand.

Sam blinked and Edward took a step backwards.

"My name is Willy Wonka. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with an out stretched hand towards Sam. Big white teeth sparkled as he talked and smiled. Sam smiled uneasily and nodded his head. Willy pulled back his hand and smiled.

By this time, Jack had woken up and with a groan he stood up, head throbbing. He staggered over to Sam and Edward and stopped short when he saw the boat full of little people and the strange man who stood by it. He looked confused as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Good Morning Starshine!" Willy Wonka said turning to Jack.

"uh, 'Ello mate" Jack said.

"I imagine all of you are wondering why I am here," Willy said.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well to take you home, of course!" Willy said with a wide gesture to his boat. It looked like it was made of crystallized sugar.

Jack slowly approached the side of the boat and examined the little men aboard.

"HALALALALA!" Willy suddenly shouted, making Jack leap away from the boat, Edward raise his scissors in defense and Sam grip his cane tightly.

One of the little men hopped over the side of the boat and walked over to Willy. He folded his arms across his chest and Willy did the same. They went through a series of hand gestures, before the little man went back on the boat.

"Er, are you a eunuch?" Jack asked, moving over to Sam and Edward.

"Oh no I'm not, but thank you for asking," Willy said smiling.

"Do we go now?" asked Edward. Jack shot him a glance that sort of said _you're bloody insane._

"If you would like, but the oompa loompas and I are quite famished. Do you have anything we could munch on?" Willy asked, looking at the three of them.

"We have fish," Sam said, gesturing towards the ocean.

Willy made a face like he was disgusted, and looked at the forest. "how about cocoa beans?"

"sorry mate, no cocoa beans here. Coconuts perhaps," Jack said.

"oh no, that won't do at all. I was afraid I would have to resort to this," Willy said.

Jack, Edward and Sam backed up close together, preparing themselves for anything. Will Wonka went over to the front of the boat and put his hand on the head of the sea serpent. He glanced at Sam, Edward and Jack and pushed the serpent's eye. There was a clicking sound and a squeaking of moving gears. The head moved outwards and down, resting on the ground. A long conveyer belt slid out from the neck and a large tube popped up from underneath it. Then it stopped with a loud hush.

Willy walked past the dumbfounded trio and picked up a handful of sand. He whipped it into the large tube, followed by a rock and three leaves. He closed the lid on the tube and pressed the other eye of the serpent. A whirring sound and a pop were heard, and there, rolling out on the conveyer belt was a candy bar.

Sam had a chocolate faddish and leaped at the candy bar. He hurriedly unwrapped it and took a small bite.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"It's great, better than fish, that's for sure," Sam said, taking a larger bite of the chocolate bar.

"oh good!" said Willy, "who else would like one?".


	5. Chapter 5

Wonka made more candy bars and divided them up amongst the oompa loompas, Sam, Edward, and Jack. However, he didn't make many for himself.

"I had to reinforce the boat and ready it for our voyage across the sea. The salt water would just destroy it. So I had for layers of hard candy built up onto it and an extra hatch built for storage," Willy said, to whoever was listening.

"What's 'er name?" Jack asked, reclining against a tree with his legs crossed.

"who?" Willy asked, confused.

"your boat, what's 'er name?" Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh! Well, I like to call her……..Delores," Willy said proudly.

Jack grinned and he and Sam exchanged glances. "Delores eh? That's very nice," Jack said, still grinning.

"yes!" Wonka said.

"Can we go now?" asked Edward, who was already standing by the boat.

Willy looked at Sam and Jack and said, "If it's okay with your friends,".

Jack and Sam lounged about on the beach and Edward looked at them. He looked so sad, so innocent, so ready to get off the island. Jack caught Edward's puppy dog gaze and sighed.

"Oh bugga, come on Sam let's go," he said climbing to his feet.

Sam hopped up and they followed Willy to the boat. All fifteen oompa loompas hopped into the boat and obediently waited for Mr. Wonka's orders. San and Jack slowly got into the boat and sat next to each other. Edward climbed in the back and carefully sat down as to not scratch anything with his scissors. Willy came and sat next to Edward, laying his cane next to him.

"ready Eddy?" Willy said to Edward.

Edward nodded happily and smiled.

"okay, let's go!" Willy called.

The boat gently pushed out into the water and the oompa loompas began rowing. The boat moved slowly, but then picked up speed as it caught the current and the oompa loompas rowed faster.

Jack looked quite comfortable, but Sam sat stock-still.

"What's the matter mate?" Jack asked.

"well, I uh, I don't like boats. They make me nervous, especially a fruity pink one named Delores, that's captained by a lunatic," Sam whispered hoarsely, crossing his arms.

Jack chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder saying, "I hear you mate, I hear you,".

Willy was gazing intently at Edward's scissors. He looked quite fascinated with them and finally asked, "How did that happen to you?".

"I'm not finished," Edward said, flicking his scissors.

"oh boy, I know how that is. One time I was working on my popping scribbles and I left out a most important ingredient. The oompa loompas sent out a sample box to the London Ambassador and after he tried them, he went orange for a week, and smoke came out of him whenever he hiccupped," Willy said.

"hiccupped?" Edward said smiling.

"hiccupped," Willy said nodding.

The boat continued to flow through the ocean's waves. Sam had now wedged himself between the seat and the floor. He tapped his shoes on the floor and Jack hugged his last three bottles of rum to his chest.

"so Jack, what do you do?" Willy asked, startling Jack.

"What do I do? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"well, I'm in the candy business and doing quite well I might add. What do you do?" Willy said.

"Well I uh, I'm a traveler, I help settle problems in the world. I steal form the rich and give to the poor, I just happen to be the poor," Jack said grinning.

"oh my, how exciting! Sam, what about you?" Willy said, turning to Sam.

"I work at a video store," Sam said flatly, closing his eyes.

"you know what I think we need? A little bit of music," Willy said. He pressed a button on the side of the boat and a large speaker slid out from behind the rowing oompa loompas. Sam opened his eyes, preparing for the worst. Surely enough, the worst came.

"_When I'm not with you I loose my mind,_

_Give me a siiiiiiign,_

_Hit me baby one more time!"_

Sam couldn't believe it. Willy was dancing in the back of the boat and smiling freakishly. Jack shook his head and Edward avoided eye contact with Willy. Sam covered his face with his hat, as Delores and it's passengers zoomed across the ocean, with Britney Spears playing in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had set and Willy had to turn on Delores' lights. The boat still flowed through the water, and after much complaining, the music had been switched to slow jazz. Willy and Edward were sitting in the back playing paper scissors, stone, and Sam and Jack were sleeping. The oompa loompas were very hard workers, but their faces showed exhaustion.

"we're just off the coast of Pennsylvania, so we'll drop Sam off at home first," Willy said.

The oompa loompas slowed as Delores drifted towards the shore, and landed on the beach. The boat bumped up against the wet sand and Sam and Jack woke up.

"are we here already?" Sam asked.

"yep," Edward answered.

They all climbed out of the boat and stretched their limbs, yawning.

"we'd betta find somewhere to stay for the night," Jack said.

"no problem," said Willy, "follow me,"

After they hid Delores in a bunch of trees, they followed Willy up the beach. A small highway made them stop.

"how do we get across?" Edward asked.

"we run," said Jack, readying himself for a dart across the highway.

As soon as there was a gap big enough, Jack, Sam, Willy, Edward, and fifteen oompa loompas sprinted across to the other side.

They crept along the streets as discreetly as they could. Seeing four grown men-one with scissors for hands, and a bunch of little people walking around the streets was just a little odd.

Being the helpful traveler he was, Jack led the way and brought them to a hotel. Not just any hotel- The Holiday Inn.

The group walked in the door and marched over to the counter. Jack rang the bell on the desk and waited. An oompa loompa snaked his hand up next to Jack's, and he smacked the bell, making it ring. Jack jumped and looked down at the oompa loompa, sliding the bell away from him. Another oompa loompa crept around to the other side of Jack, and smacked the bell too. Soon all of them were trying to swat at the shiny ringing object.

A young woman with long wavy brown hair came out of a room in the back and cautiously stepped over to the counter.

Jack grinned and leaned over the counter saying, " 'Ello love, my friends and I are looking for a room, do you think you could help us out?"

"of course," she said, glancing nervously at Edward's scissors and the oompa loompas. "how many rooms do you want?".

"one will do just fine," Jack said.

"okay, may I see your credit card?" She said to Jack.

"I'm sorry? Credit card?" Jack said confused.

"yes , to check in, I need to see your card,"

Jack straightened up and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked around, trying to figure out what a credit card was, but the wheels weren't turning.

Sam stepped forward and pulled out his wallet. "sorry miss, my, uh, brother hasn't been in the states very long. I only have cash, I hope that'll be alright,"

"yes, that'll be fine," she said, taking the money from Sam.

"you have nice ceilings," Willy said to the woman, staring up at the ceiling.

She smiled nervously and handed then their room keys.

When they got their room, they headed towards the elevator. Jack was the last person to step in, and pressed the button to go to their room. He stood back and suddenly three oompa loompas ran up and pushed every one of the number buttons. Now they'd have to stop at every floor.

"ARRRHGGHH!" Jack growled.

Willy beckoned the oompa loompas over to him and said, "Jack don't be mad, they're just trying to help you,"

Jack grumbled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

When they finally reached their room, Sam swiped the key in the door and they went in. The room smelled very clean and it was a little cold. Everything was very foreign to Jack, who'd never been in a formal hotel before.

The oompa loompas ran in, almost knocking Jack off his feet, and leaped onto the two beds. They started jumping up and down, from bed to bed they jumped, doing cart wheels and flips and tons of other acrobatic stunts.

Jack came and plopped down on the couch and said, "I need a drink,". Jack had finished his rum on the boat and wanted more.

"what are they doing?" Edward asked, looking at the airborne oompa loompas.

"well, this is just what they do after they've been sitting for a while. They jump around to get their energy back up. They'll stop soon," Willy said, leaning against the wall.

Surely enough, a few minutes later, the oompa loompas stopped and they all sat down in the corner. Sam was in the bathroom, looking at the towels. He set down the basket he was carrying, containing his spoons and his and Edward's books, and came out of the bathroom.

Edward layed on one of the beds and Sam sat down on the other one.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Sam said, more so to Edward and Jack.

"don't worry mate, we'll visit you again someday," Jack said reassuringly.

"yes. Friends always," Edward said smiling.

Sam smiled at them and layed down on his side. He reached for the phone and lifted it up to his ear. He punched in a few buttons and waited.

"Joon? Hey, yeah it's Sam. It was great. Yeah I missed you too. Where's Benny? Oh yeah? Okay, well, I just wanted to call and tell you I'll be home tomorrow. Yeah, alright. Yes, we'll make grilled cheese if you really want. Okay, I'll see you soon. G'night sweetheart," Sam hung up the phone and everyone was looking at him.

"what?" he said.

"girl eh?" Jack said with his sly grin.

Sam smiled, "yeah,"

"well, we'd better get some shut eye, we've got a long day tomorrow," Willy said.

Willy sat down in the chair opposite Jack, while Edward and Sam each had a bed. The oompa loompas were curled up on the floor, in a jumble. Sam looked at his friend silhouetted in the dark room, and then closed his eyes. It sure felt nice sleeping in a normal bed for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your comments! they really keep me going with this. Here's some more, i hope you enjoy it!

Sam opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the sunlight that poured into the room. He turned his head to see Willy gazing right at him.

"AAAAH!" Sam screamed, backing up. "what the heck are you doing?"

"Sam, I just wanted to say good morning to you," Willy said, smiling his insane smile.

Sam shook his head and said, "well, geez, good morning then,". He looked around the room and it was empty except for he and Willy. "where are the others?" he asked.

"they went down to get breakfast for you, since you're leaving. I think they felt that it was a bit of a _group_ effort," Willy said, sitting across from Sam.

"oh," Sam said, smiling at the thought of the oompa loompas, Jack, and Edward trying to get him breakfast.

Meanwhile downstairs, the group was having a bit of a fiasco. Jack was holding a plate and putting things he thought Sam would like on it. The oompa loompas were stealing all the donuts and Edward was eating an apple off his scissors. They worked their way down the breakfast table, making quite a scene.

An elderly couple were staring at them and Jack caught the woman's eye. He winked and grinned at her, and she shook her head frowning, and turned away. When they had the things they needed, they made their way back to the elevator.

Jack carefully stepped in the room, plate wobbling with a towering stack of waffles, some eggs, and bacon.

" 'Ello mate!" Jack said to Sam. He set a glass of orange juice in front of his friend and handed him the plate.

"sleep well?" Edward asked Sam.

"yeah, best sleep I've had all month, better than sleeping in the sand anyways. Hey you guys really don't need to give me all this special treatment. T mean, c'mon, I feel like this is my last meal or something," Sam said, looking down at his waffle tower.

"well, lets just say, we're letting you know how much we're gonna miss you," Jack said, nodding to Sam.

"thanks guys," Sam said. He took a drink of his orange juice and finally dug into the pile of waffles on his plate.

After they had all eaten they checked out of the hotel. They stood in the lobby and waited for Sam's taxi to arrive.

Jack handed Sam a piece or paper and said, "It's from Edward,".

Sam looked at Edward and took the paper.

Edward smiled and said, "It's a present for you. I got it out of my book of poetry,".

Sam smiled unfolding the paper, and read it:

_If I possessed a magic wand _

_I'd use it every day,_

_To conjure up some happiness and send it out your way._

_And then I'd give you much success_

_In everything you do,_

_And health, wealth and peace of mind _

_to last the whole year through._

_What I want to do is thank you for,_

_The kindness you have shown._

_It is comforting in troubled times_

_To know you're not alone._

_But wondrous things I cannot give, for magic I cannot do._

_I offer instead this humble gift,_

_My prayer, "May God Bless you"_

"Thank you Edward," Sam said.

The taxi pulled up in front and Sam said, "well, this is it guys," Sam hugged Edward who had begun to tear up. Jack shook Sam's hand, but then pulled him into a hug, saying, "We'll see you around mate,".

"goodbye Sam!" Willy said with an outstretched hand.

Sam shook his hand. "Good bye Willy, thanks for the boat ride,".

Sam waved to the oompa loompas and then, carrying his basket and cane in his hands, walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

In the next hour, the oompa loompas, Edward, Willy and Jack silently made their way back to Delores.

"well that was a blast!" Willy said.

Jack and Edward sat silent in the boat. They missed Sam already.

"oh come on guys! We've still got to take you home, you'll see Sam again someday.

"You're right, no time to sulk now. Let's go!" Jack said, standing up in the boat and pointing out to sea.

Edward smiled at his pose and Willy came aboard.

"okay, who's next? Edward, how about you? Where do you live?" Willy asked.

Edward looked down at his feet and quietly said, "I don't know where I live, I've got no place to go,".

Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged saying, "well I'd be much obliged of you'd drop me off at Tortuga, savvy?"

"Tor-tu-ga?" Willy asked, "where's that?"

"in the Caribbean mate" Jack said grinning.

"wow! Well, we're gonna need a bigger boat! That'll take us days to get there!" Willy said, whipping his gloved hand out towards the ocean.

"I know exactly what you mean! That's why I have decided to commandeer one of these here local vessels, savvy?" Jack said pointing to a bay where at least a dozen yachts boobed in the water.

"alright mates listen up. Willy, you and your little friends stay here and wait. Edward, you come with me, I may need you to pick a lock or two," Jack said with his captain voice.

Edward and Jack calmly walked to the dock, surveying their surroundings. No one was around.

"alright, we don't want to make that big of a scene, so we need to get a small boat. There's only …….15.…16.…17...18, 18 of us and we don't take up that much space, so if we could just find a boat small enough…..there!" Jack finally said, pointing to a small boat. It had three sails, looked a little old, but it would do just fine.

Jack crept up the dock to the boat and with a quick glance around, climbed gracefully inside. He checked the deck and no one was there.

"Edward, come 'ere" Jack said, softly calling to Edward, who was staring at a seagull perched atop a wooden stump.  
Edward walked up the deck to the boat.  
"Jack, are we stealing?" Edward asked, quickly recalling the time he broke into Jim's house with Kim.  
"no Edward, we're just, uh, BORROWING, yes, it's not stealing," Jack said.  
Edward lifted one leg over the side of the boat but lost his balance and he tripped and tumbled inside the boat, landing on his bottom. He stood up with an expression of pain and apology on his face. Jack couldn't help but grin and he beckoned Edward to him. Edward and Jack approached the door leading below deck. It was unlocked.

Slowly, Jack crept down the stairs with Edward following close behind. The wooden stair squeaked at the weight of Jacks foot, and he leapt backwards, bumping into Edward. Jack made a face of embarrassment and Edward smiled, quite amused.

They reached the landing and no one appeared to be around. There was a small kitchen in one corner and a few bunk beds on the opposite wall. A small table sat in the middle of the room with a stack of books sitting on it.

"nice, very nice," Jack said, nodding with satisfaction as his eyes searched the room.

Jack snuck around through the room, opening every door and checking every corner.

"well, no one's here," he finally said, plopping down on the bottom bunk.

Edward approached the stack of books and scanned over the titles. There was nothing he'd heard of before, they looked like foreign books from France or Italy.

"what about Willy?" Edward asked.

Jack was n the refrigerator, apparently "taking inventory" as it were. He found some wine on the side door and with wide eyes, lifted it up from its place, uncorked it and took a long swig. He put it back and answering Edward said, "what about him?".

"well, we have to go get him. And the oompa loompas too," Edward said.

"nah, nah, they can stay here. What do we need to bring them for?" Jack said.

"But Jack! They're my friends!" Edward said, coming a little closer to Edward.

"I know I know, we'll go get him. But you know that Willy guy, he wouldn't know where to find Tortuga if it hit him in the back of the head," Jack said.

Edward made a face of fear and alarm and rose his scissors. Jack felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! i appreciate the readers!

PART NINE

Jack opened his eyes and his focus came back, along with a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"ooooaaaaah," Jack moaned in pain. He sat up from the bunk he was laying on and looked around. No one was there. Jack now feared what had happened to Edward, his one and only friend in the present situation. His sword and pistol and been taken from him and he wasn't very skilled with hand to hand combat.

"bloody hell," Jack cursed as he got up fro the bunk.

Jack crossed the room to the stairs leading up on deck. He cautiously walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door.

The scenery had changed, a lot. All around was ocean, except for the coast, which could be seen very far away.

Jack walked out a little more and froze. Edward was sitting calmly against the side of the boat and he wasn't alone.

A fairly tall man with tan skin and dark hair with dark brown hair and caramel highlights stood next to Edward. He wore a deep red shirt and black pants with suspenders and his hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his neck.

Edward noticed Jack standing there and smiled, waving his scissors.

The man turned and his dark eyes searched Jack up and down.

Jack slowly approached them and said, "Pardon my French, but what the bloody hell is going on here?".

"I'm Roux, nice to meet ye," Roux said with a rich Irish accent, outstretching his hand.

Jack hesitantly took it in his own, noticing that his fingers were colder than normal.

"er, ello," Jack said.

"I offer my sincerest apology for that whack on the head. Ye were stealin my boat," Roux said.

"oh, uh, sorry bout that mate," Jack said insincerely.

Now your friend Edward here told me ye fellas are going to Tortuga, that right?" Roux said, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

"yes, we are going to Tortuga, our other man Willy has a boat way too small for us to use, so we decided to steal a boat, pick him up, and go, savvy?" Jack explained, annoyed that he hadn't gotten his "effects" back yet.

"aaaah, I see. Well, I meself am a traveler, a river rat some may call me. I'm on my way back to Italy, and if you'd like, ye can use my boat and I'll be coming with you.

Jack looked at Edward with a face that said _What do you think? Should we trust him? _

Edward nodded his head and Jack said, "we have an accord,".

"alright, let's go get that friend of yours," Roux said.

"Why are we so far out here?" Jack asked, squinting at the coast.

"well, so you wouldn't escape before I had a chance to question ye," Roux said with his feline smirk.

"right," Jack said.

Roux walked over to the sails and adjusted them so the could catch the wind. The boat moved surprisingly fast and they were back on dry land before they knew it.

Edward and Jack marched off to find Willy. Roux followed closely behind.

As they approached the clearing, they hear clapping and cheers and a few cries of "Magnificent!".

They emerged from the trees to see a very interesting scene. The oompa loompas were dancing with one another and they would do a flip now and then. The oompa loompas were singing and Willy was clapping and shouting with enjoyment.

Edward walked up to the show and began to dance too.

Jack noticed that as more and more time passed, Edward seemed to be coming out of his shell. He was no longer as reserved as he was when they first met.

"Willy, we're back, and we brought a present for you," Jack said, approaching Willy.

Willy stopped what he was doing, but the oompa loompas continued. He came over to a puzzled Roux and outstretched his hand.

"Hello! My name is Willy Wonka!" Will said enthusiastically.

"Roux," Roux said, shaking Willy's purple gloved hand. "what or who are those?" he asked, nodding towards the oompa loompas.

"Those are oompa loompas, aren't they charming?" Willy said, proud of his oompa loompas.

"Will, Roux's gonna let us ride on his boat to Tortuga, so we gotta load Delores on the boat right now and go," Jack explained to Willy.

"Delores?" Roux said puzzled.

"Oh, the boat, Willy calls his boat Delores," Jack clarified, pointing to the pink sea serpent tangled in the bushes.

"Okay, everyone, halalalalala! Time to go! Hop to it!" Willy called to his oompa loompas.

The oompa loompas assembled themselves into two lines and picked up the boat. Either the boat really wasn't that heavy, or the oompa loompas were very strong, because they carried the boat effortlessly, following Roux, Jack, Edward, and Willy to the boat.

The boat was set down and Willy, Jack, Edward, and the oompa loompas assembled themselves in front of Roux.

"Alright, now I haven't got any rules on me boat, but I just ask that you are yourselves and make yourselves at home, alright?" Roux said. "now, we should be going, we've got a long venture ahead of us,".


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

Roux sat in a chair on the deck playing his guitar. The sound was smooth and pure, descending down upon the audience: Jack, Edward, and Willy.

"Nice tune," Jack said.

"It is very nice. It's called 'Devine Chocolate'. My girlfriend Vianne inspired me to write it when she opened her Chocolaterie. Ye guys like chocolate?" Roux asked them.

Jack and Edward just smiled and turned to look at Willy, who's eyes were twinkling with delight at just the mere mention of chocolate.

"Chocolate is wonderful! It's creamy, and chocolaty, and so darn good looking. I run a chocolate factory you know? Yep, I'm famous for it. Wonka's famous chocolates! I'm working on a new invention now, called Magic Monkeys. They look like real monkeys, they swing, they jump, they scare your grandmother, they're just amazing! And when they loose all their energy, they explode sending chocolate confetti whizzing through the air, and you try to catch it on your tongue," Willy ranted.

When Willy finished, Jack and Edward were smiling uncontrollably, about to burst out laughing at the look on Roux's face. Roux's eyebrows were raised quite high, but bent together towards the middle of his forehead. His lips looked like he was gonna kiss someone and his head was tilted to the side.

Roux shook himself out of his temporary state of confusion and said, "well, that's all very interesting. I hope that goes well for you,".

"oh why thank you!" Willy said beaming.

"this is going te be one long boat ride," Roux whispered to Jack.

In just a few hours, Roux's boat would be arriving in the bay of Tortuga. Throughout the entire boat ride, Willy, Edward, Jack, Roux, and the oompa loompas, played music, danced, played cards, told stories, and most of all, ate food. Jack had jumped claim on a bottle of wine and Roux generously let him have it, only to discover it was a big mistake when Jack went streaking across the boat deck. They had cake, biscuits, chocolate, pasta, and fish (which Jack hated) to keep their bellies full. They came to find that Roux was and excellent cook.

"There it is mates! Tortuga!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay! We're here!" Edward chimed in.

Roux adjusted the boat's sails and as the boat approached the island, he dropped the anchor bringing them to a stop at the island of Tortuga. They all got off the boat and walked into town.

Tortuga was very loud, full of drunken men, mostly pirates, and scandalously clad women looking for attention. They walked through the town, lights from bars and houses lit the noisy streets with an orange glow. They passed a man in stocks who was being force fed some kind of liquid, and another man was hanging from a balcony by one of his legs. The whole town was a frenzy.

"This place is fascinating!" shouted Willy, ducking as a shoe flew over his head.

"yes, this is Tortuga for you," Jack said, surveying his surroundings.

A young woman wearing a coral dress with her wavy blonde hair pulled up, came towards Roux. Her ruby lips were curled into a mischievous smile and her eyes were dark and mysterious. She grabbed Roux's loose tie and pulled him towards her.

"you look like you could use some fun right about now," she said, rubbing up against him.

Roux flashed his trademark smile and took his tie from her hands.

"what do you say sweetie?" she asked, batting her eyes.

Jack stood next to Roux, gazing at the woman's lovely 'décolletage'. He was jealous she hadn't come up to him instead.

"maybe some other time," Roux said. He stepped around the disappointed blonde and grabbed Jack, who was still gawking at her.

"hey, we're still allowed to have _some_ fun while we're here you know," Jack huffed.

Ignoring Jack's comment, Roux said, "I need to go somewhere to get some more food, who's coming with me?" Roux asked.

"I will!" Willy exclaimed.

Roux looked at Willy, unsure about the oompa loompas, but he agreed, "alright, come on. Jack, Edward, we'll meet up with ye later on.".

"come on Edward," Jack said, grabbing Edward by the arm and leading them to the nearest pub.

They went inside and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Edward asked Jack, who was fiercely drumming his fingers on the table as he waited for his drink.

"Roux," Jack said, "who does he think he is, ordering me around like that? Me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. And what kind of a name is Roux anyhow?" Jack said, flustered.

His drink came and he greedily grabbed it and took a big gulp.

"well, it is his boat we're using Jack," Edward pointed out.

"I know, I know, he's just, getting to me, that's all. Things will get better" Jack said, resting his head in his hand.

A young woman was eyeing Jack and Edward from across the bar. Jack notice her staring, and his eyes widened with shock, and he stared down at the table.

"Jack, that woman is making kissy-lips at you," Edward said.

Jack looked back at the girl and shielded his eyes with his hand.

That's Eleanor, Giselle's sister. I had a bit of a…fling with Giselle, and Eleanor got very jealous, and now, she's always flirting with me. It's quite annoying," Jack explained to Edward.

"uh, well, she's coming over here, so um, yeah," Edward said.

Eleanor sauntered over to their corner table, pulling her dress down off her shoulder to attract more attention. She reached Jack and Edward and smiled at them.

"hiya Jack, I missed you," she said, stroking Jack's hand.

Jack forced a smile, saying, "Hi Ellie."

"oh I just love it when you call me Ellie," she giggled.

Edward was smiling from ear to ear with amusement, trying hard not to laugh.

"Er, everyone calls you Ellie. May I introduce my friend Edward," Jack said.

"Hello Edward. It's so nice to meet one of Jack's friends," Ellie said. She sat down in Jack's lap making Jack's eyebrows raise in alarm. Her long hair was in his face, and he blew it away, sputtering as some of it got in his mouth.

"HEY," someone said.

A big man was striding over to them, cracking his knuckles, with a fierce frown on his face.

"What are you doin' with Ellie?" his deep voice rumbled.

"er, I think you mean to ask, what is Ellie doing with me," Jack said, trying to push her off of him.

"Don't get cute Sparrow," the man said.

Jack pushed Ellie off of him and he and Edward rose from their seats.

The man shoved Jack into the wall as Ellie hit the floor.

"don't touch her," he said.

"my pleasure!" Jack said, punching the man in the jaw.

The man slowly turned his head towards Jack, cracking his jaw back into place.

"uh oh," Edward said, as five other men walked up behind Ellie's man.

Jack rose his hand out in front of him, palms up in defense, and said, "Er, parley?"


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

"we need to get some fruit, pasta, milk, eggs, bread, and more chocolate," Roux said.

"okay, you heard the man. Go get em," Willy said to his oompa loompas.

They crossed their arms across their chest and then scurried off to get the things on Roux's list.

"they do come in handy," Roux said to Willy as they walked around the town.

"yes, they are my dearest friends," Willy said.

"Mr. Wonka, you said ye run a chocolate factory. I wonder, who's runnin' it while you're out here?" Roux asked Willy, avoiding eye contact with a woman who'd been staring at him from across the street. It was difficult to be that good looking.

"oh, a splendid boy, Charlie Bucket, my co-pilot and friend. He won my Golden Ticket contest a few years back," Willy said.

"yes, I heard about that," Roux said. The quiet between them was suddenly shattered.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAahh!" they heard someone scream.

Jack came bursting out of the bar with Edward and 6 burly men were chasing them down the street.

"Time to go!" Roux said.

Willy called back his oompa loompas, who had luckily gotten their materials. The group ran through the streets until they reached the boat and jumped on. Roux pulled up the anchor and they shoved away from the dock. As they drifted away, the six men who were chasing Jack and Edward stood at the edge of the dock with looks of utter disgust on their faces.

Jack was crouched down against the side of the boat, panting and holding his chest.

Roux was breathing hard and came over to Jack. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyebrows and in a strict tone said, "What-did-you-do?".

Jack looked at Roux and got up, walking slowly over to him. He narrowed his eyebrows as well and jabbed his finger into Roux's chest saying, "oh so now everything's my fault is it?" I'm honestly getting tired of you mate. Bossing us around, making our decisions for us,".

"Catfight!" Willy called.

"no no, Willy, a catfight is when women fight," Edward informed him.

"okay………DOGFIGHT!" Willy shouted.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head, focusing back on Roux and Jack again.

Roux stepped a little closer to Jack. Jack could see that Roux's jaw was twitching with anger.

"ye've got a lot o nerve, Jack. I agreed to let your friends and ye aboard my boat, you've used up all my supplies, and when we finally get here, you find a way to screw it up!" Roux snapped back.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack yelled. "if you weren't so full of yerself you'd take one look around and realize that not everyone is perfect you bloody eunuch!".

Roux's cheek was twitching even more now, but he didn't do anything. He and Jack just stared at each other.

"What-Did-You-Do?" Roux repeated, this time more commanding.

" I did nothing. It wasn't my fault. I was visiting an old friend and she obviously thought we were more then friends. Her boyfriend or whoever blamed it all on me and he and his friends chased Edward and I out of there like a bunch of maniacs. So don't try and act like this is all my fault." Jack said. He turned away and crossed his arms.

Roux remained silent for a moment, realizing that he was wrong to accuse Jack. He sighed and put a hand on Jack's shoulder saying, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have blamed ye. Jack, do whatever ye want,".

Jack's facial expressions softened and he nodded towards Roux. They shook hands and turned towards Willy and Edward. Jack took a sad glance back at Tortuga, which was becoming smaller and smaller as they moved out to sea. They wouldn't be able to go back as long as those guys were still looking for them.

"we can't go back there, they'll kill me," Jack said solemnly. "Willy, we'll take you home instead, if it's alright with Roux,".

Roux nodded and Edward and Willy stood up. Willy turned to Edward and smiled saying, "Edward, I was wondering, since you haven't got anywhere to stay, and I've got extra room, would you like to come and live with me?".

Edward smiled and nodded saying, "I'd love that,".

"well, that's settled. I don't know about ye guys, but I'm beat. Let's anchor here for the night," Roux said. He yawned walking to the side of the boat and dropped the anchor in the water.

Edward, Willy, Roux, and Jack trudged down the stairs below deck, while the oompa loompas skipped along behind them. Jack collapsed on the bottom bunk, and Willy climbed up to the top bunk, almost smacking Jack in the face with his cane as he scrambled up. Roux sat down at the table and Edward sat down on the couch. They were all very tired, and had had a long day, and a long week for that matter. Stealing a boat, finding a new companion, traveling to Tortuga, and almost getting attacked by a bunch of brutes was a typical week in their lives at this point.

Jack sighed with disappointment, and stared at the floorboards. He missed his old crew, his ship, his love for the ocean; all of it had vanished the day he agreed to do the experiment on the island. He was disappointed, yet very thankful and happy it happened. Jack had made four great new friends, well, 19, if you want to include the oompa loompas, but they didn't exactly see eye to eye on most things.

Willy was having the time of his life because he had never seen such fascinating people before. Jack, was amazing because he smelled the worst of all of them, but looked the most handsome. Edward, well, it was quite obvious why Edward was so fascinating. Roux was an interesting character as well, that long hair, perfect skin, and lovely accent made Willy want to watch him more and more. Perhaps after this adventure, Willy could take his experiences from it and be able to create and brand new type of candy when he returned to the factory.

Edward was probably enjoying himself the most out of all of them because for the first time in his life, he had friends. Of course, Kim and Kevin were his friends, but they were more like family. The guys Edward was with now were different though, they were kind of like his family, but the connection between them was different than any other. It was as if they were all the same person, in different bodies and different purposes and ways of doing things.

Roux was taking a little longer to get adjusted to his new group of comrades. In his opinion, they were all insane, but fun just the same. For once in his life he could relax and have fun. They allowed him to break free from all sense and reason, and just be himself. The devilishly handsome river rat who loved hot chocolate, playing his guitar, and having a great time.

With these thoughts running through their minds, Jack, Willy, Edward, and Roux all layed down to sleep. Roux turned out the lights, and the room was blanketed in soft darkness. The gentle rocking motion of the boat made the group drift off to a deep sleep, dreaming of adventures far greater than the one they were already on.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

Roux opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that streamed through the open hatch leading up on deck. Willy, Edward, and Jack were gone, along with the fifteen oompa loompas. Roux could hear cheers of excitement and laughing accompanied by loud splashes. Roux stood up and put his suspender straps back on before climbing up the stairs and through the open door.

Willy was standing next to the side of the boat, clapping his hands excitedly. Edward and Jack were sitting on the side of the boat, smiling as well. Roux went over to them, stepping over Jack's boots, belt with all its items, and coat. He peered down over the side of the boat to see the oompa loompas swimming in the water. They were in a star formation, synchronized swimming it appeared to be.

"oh oh! Do the dandelion!" Willy shouted.

The oompa loompas joined hands and moved into the shape of a flower. They kicked their legs and sure enough, it looked like a dandelion, a little rough around the edges, but a dandelion just the same.

Roux grinned and quietly stood next to Jack. Jack smiled, glanced at Roux, looked back at the oompa loompas, and suddenly surprised by Roux's sudden arrival, turned and fell into the water. Roux Edward and Willy leaned over the side of the boat as Jack came up sputtering.

"you scared the bejusus out of me!" Jack called to Roux, treading water.

"I am sorry," Roux said leaning over so Jack could grab his hand. He pulled Jack up, saying, "It's a good thing ye've got your shoes off,".

"good morning Starshine," Willy said to Roux.

"morning to ya guys," Roux said.

Edward laughed and kicked his legs like a young child as the oompa loompas leapt off the side of the boat into the ocean, performing acrobatic stunts once again.

"did ye guys eat breakfast?" Roux asked.

"no, but it's well past breakfast time. It's one o' clock in the afternoon," Jack said.

"What!" Roux said, "How did I sleep that long?"

"well mate, did ya have a drink in Tortuga?" Jack asked him.

"yes, I might've, but just one though," Roux said.

"well that's why you slept so long mate. That stuff will do it to you, even one drink. Willy and Edward didn't have any, and I've drunk so much of it that it doesn't affect me anymore, savvy?" Jack said.

"Right, well it's never too late to eat breakfast, who's hungry?" Roux asked them.

"I am," Edward said, swinging his legs over the side of the boat to face the others.

"Alright, well, come on," Roux said, turning and going down back the stairs.

Jack, Willy, and Edward followed him, but the oompa loompas stayed and continued to swim.

"Roux, can I help?" Edward asked hopefully.

"a'course ye can," he said slapping Edward on the shoulder.

Roux bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a large frying pan.

"who likes chocolate chip pancakes?" Roux asked, putting the pan on the stove.

"anything with chocolate is good in my book," Jack said. Jack was sitting at the table with his feet propped up in the chair opposite him.

"oh yes, they are very delicious," Willy said as he examined his hair in the mirror, making sure every strand was in place.

"I like them," Edward said.

"great. Edward, perhaps you could stir the batter?" Roux suggested.

"I can't hold a spoon," Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

Roux bit his lip and searched around the room, making a clicking noise as he tried to figure out how Edward could help him. He smiled and opened a drawer, pulling out a large mixing spoon and a roll of tape.

"hold out your arm," Roux said.

Edward reached his right arm out towards Roux, who carefully took it. He held the spoon next to Edward's index "finger" and wrapped the tape around it.

"there problem solved," Roux said.

Edward stood staring at the spoon attached to his hand blinked.

Jack started laughing, at the makeshift stirrer.

"shut up Jack," Roux said annoyed.

"apologies," Jack said trying to control his laughter and putting his hands together and raising them up to his nose.

Roux dumped some pancake mix into a bowl along with eggs and milk. He slid it over to Edward saying, "have at it,".

Edward dipped the spoon into the bowl and started to mix it. He moved his arm in a circle and the bowl spun and slid over to the left. Roux pushed the bowl back in front of Edward. Edward spun the spoon once again and the bowl slid back towards Roux.

Roux peered into the bowl and the pancake batter had a ways to go yet. He pushed the bowl back by Edward again. It happened again and again before Roux finally said, "how about, I just hold it for ya,".

"thank you," Edward said smiling.

After the batter was mixed, Roux stirred in the chocolate chips. Edward's spoon was detached and he went to sit with Jack who was rebraiding his beard.

Roux cooked the pancakes, Edward watched Jack groom himself, and Willy was "talking" with his oompa loompas using lots of bizarre hand movements.

The food was set down on the table and everyone was called in to eat. The oompa loompas ate in shifts, and Roux, Willy, Jack, and Edward all ate together. The giant stack of pancakes was gone before they knew it, and to finish it all off, they ate a bunch of bananas.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

Roux went up on deck with high spirits and a full belly. He lifted the anchor from the water and pulled down the sails to get them moving North and away from Tortuga.

Roux went back below deck and announced, "Alright guys, we're on the move."

Jack, Edward and Willy didn't seem to be much interested, for they were deep in their own conversation.

Roux slowly made his way over to them and was able to pick up Jack's low voice saying, "So young Mr. Turner and I tried to escape my hanging, but Norrington, who looked like an ice cream in my opinion, stopped us. But he should've known better than to get into it with Captain Jack Sparrow, and I escaped and haven't been back since."

"That is truly amazing," Willy said, eyes wide and sparkling with fascination.

"Jack, tell us another one," Edward said, leaning in close to him.

"no, no, I don't want to frighten you with the rest of my many perilous adventures," Jack boasted.

"please Jack, please," Edward pleaded like a young child.

Jack grinned and his gold teeth glinted as he said, "Alright, if you insist."

As they headed towards England, the rest of the evening was spent going over tales of Captain Sparrow's heroic adventures. Contrary to most happy endings, poor Jack never got the girl in the end, just a lot of fame and fortune.

Later that evening, Roux sat in his chair on deck with his guitar cradled in his arms.

"how about a tune," roux said. He slid his fingers over the strings and strummed once, twice, and stopped suddenly for the air was filled with a new sound.

Roux looked up to see Willy with a harmonica, and playing it very well. He played a jazzy tune very loud, the sort that makes chills run up your back. He finished and looked around. Jack Roux and Edward all had their mouths wide open and staring at him.

"what? Candy making isn't my only talent," Willy said, brushing off his coat.

Jack's face broke into a wide grin and Roux pulled Willy over to him. Edward went over to a metal pole sticking up from the floor and outstretched his scissors.

"ready guys?" Roux said.

Edward and Willy smiled and nodded. Roux started strumming a lively song, and was accompanied by Willy's harmonica and Edwards taps on the pole. Jack was very pleased and started bobbing his head and patting his leg to the music.

It was as if the night suddenly came alive as they put their heart and soul into the music.

The song finished with one long final note and then all was silent.

"now that's what I call music," Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

"we'll be on the charts! We'll go to the Grammies! We'll be a huge hit!" Willy said excitedly.

They all laughed and clapped, pleased with themselves. They played another song, carrying their sounds of delight across the ocean, making the waves dance.

The next couple days went very quickly because they were enjoying themselves so much. One day they all joined in and made cookies, decorating them with icing and sprinkles. Jack's cookies resembled himself, Will, and Gisele. Well Jack ate the Will cookie, and played with the other two in a very impolite way.

Another day they played poker, putting all sorts of interesting things in the pot. Gold, candy, cookies from the night before, and an old shoelace Jack was carrying around for some reason. Later the same night they made thing from paper, and Edward excelled at that. He cut characters holding hands resembling Jack, Willy, Roux, and himself.

The trip came to an end when England came into view. They floated down the Thames until they reached London.

"well, we're here," Roux said.

They stepped off the boat onto the dock they had anchored at. It was nice to finally be back on solid ground.

"what say we go have lunch before you guys leave," Willy said.

They nodded and Willy whistled for his oompa loompas. One oompa loompa was talking on a cell phone. Just a minute later, a Wonka truck pulled up and the fifteen oompa loompas jumped in the back. The door closed, and then they left.

"now, let's eat," Willy said.

Roux, Edward, Will and Jack walked through the streets of London, passing small cafes and museums. They came to a restaurant called Mon Plaisir. They went in and were seated, together for what might have been the last time.

Lunch went by slowly, because they all wanted to stay together. When they finished they stepped out and stood on the street.

"well, this is it guys," Roux said.

Roux and Jack hugged Edward and Willy outstretched his hand for them to shake it. Jack shook his hand, before pulling him into a warm hug. Roux did the same. Edward was on the verge of tears, but Jack said, "You know Ed, Willy, I have a feeling we'll see you again sometime."

Edward nodded and smiled, and he and Willy turned to leave. Roux and Jack watched them go until they disappeared around the corner. Jack looked down, at his hands, remembering he still had Edward's book of poetry. He ran after them and turned the corner.

"Edward!" Jack shouted.

Edward turned around and smiled at Jack. He walked towards him, noticing the book in his hands.

"You forgot this," Jack said, tucking the book under Edward's arm.

"thank you," Edward said.

"Take care of yourself mate," Jack said, hugging him one last time.

Jack started off towards Roux, waving to Willy and Edward as he rounded the corner. Roux pat Jack on the back smiling, and turned, walking back to the boat. Before they got on however, they stocked up on some food and by special request, rum.

Edward looked behind him, half hoping to see Jack and Roux one last time, but turned back with a sigh. He'd lost 3 of his new friends now, but little did he know what Wonka's chocolate factory had in store for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN**

Edward and Willy walked down Monroe Street and turned onto Penbrook Lane. There at the end of the road, was the factory. They approached the giant iron gates that kept out the public. No smoke came from the smoke stacks that were fixed high at the top of the factory. It was truly breathtaking.

Willy and Edward stopped at the gates, Edward still fascinated by the monstrosity of the factory. Willy quickly looked to see if anyone was around. Satisfied they were the only two, Willy lifted a stone from one of the pillars securing the iron gate. He revealed a keypad, punched in the numbers 2255288, and the gates slowly creaked open. Willy replaced the stone and the duo went through to the courtyard.

"What do you think?" Willy asked Edward proudly.

"It's beautiful," Edward said. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"would you like to see the show?" Willy asked.

"show?" Edward said confused.

"I'll have to go in the back for the full effect. Wait here," Willy said skipping up the stairs and through a door.

Edward waited patiently, rocking back and forth on his heels. He jumped back a little as the doors before him slid apart, revealing a red curtain which pulled back too, accompanied by very strange music and odd looking plastic puppets.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolateer,_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer._

_He's modest, clever and so---_

The music suddenly stopped and the puppets started twitching. Edwards knitted his eyebrows in confusion as Willy came running out from the back of the stage. He stopped at the front of the stage facing the puppets. One puppet with a blonde ponytail and holding a red and white striped lollipop was twitching back and forth, apparently stuck like all the other puppets. Willy put his hands on his hips and sighed, Examining the malfunctioning show. He turned to face the girl puppet and stared at it, as if scolding her with his eyes. Willy slowly lifted his leg, and suddenly kicked the puppet. He broke the lollipop out of her hand and continued to kick at her. He picked up his cane and started beating her head, continuing to hit it until went flying over Edward's head.

The show still didn't budge and Willy turned to face Edward, saying, "Well, they're not feeling well enough to perform today I suppose. C'mon Edward, let's boogie."

Edward contained his laughter as he passed the decapitated puppet which was now smoking from the top. He followed Willy through the doors coming into a large foyer. They crossed the giant room until they came to an elevator, or in this case, a Wonkavator. Edward carefully stepped in after Willy and the doors shut. The walls were covered with buttons of every size and shape.

"this will take you anywhere you want to go in the entire factory. Right now however, we must go meet Charlie. He'll be so excited to see you," Willy said smiling.

Willy pushed a button labeled **INVENTING ROOM**, saying, "Charlie's always in here."

The Wonkavator shot downwards and through a purple and green striped tunnel. The blazing colors alone were enough to make Edward dizzy from looking at them. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

The Wonkavator slid to a stop outside the inventing room, and with a hiss the doors slowly opened. Edward and Willy stepped out and the door to the inventing room opened. Edward followed Willy through the bizarre room, passing a large water tank filled with multicolored balls, bubbling test tubes connected to vials, and at least a dozen oompa loompas. Willy beckoned one of them to him and said, "Will you please go and get Charlie for me?"

"WILLY!" a voice shouted from behind them.

They turned around to see a young boy running towards them. He wore a blue and gray sweater with corduroy pants. He was very thin, but not sickly, with brown hair and the smile on his face was addictive.

"Willy, you're back!" he said wrapping his arms around Willy. Willy hugged him back, glancing at Edward who smiled at his discomfort.

"Hello Charlie! I'd like you to meet my new friend, Edward," Willy said, flicking his hand towards Edward.

Edward outstretched his scissors to shake Charlie's small hand, but remembering he couldn't, pulled back. Charlie grabbed Edward's wrist and moved it up and down, saying, "it's great to meet you Edward."

"Hi Charlie," Edward said sweetly.

"c'mon, I've got loads to show you. The oompa loompas and I have made a breakthrough with the popping scribbles. C'mon!" Charlie said, skipping off down the center of the room.

Willy smiled at Edward and they started after Charlie.

Edward smiled saying, "I think I'm gonna like it here."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"you know, I love you mate, I really do," Jack drawled.

"no, no, I love _you_," Roux said, petting Jack's arm.

They layed out on the boat deck, with empty rum bottler. Their shoes were off, their shirts were half off and they had their eyes closed. Jack and Roux were drunk.

"you know, my uncle Clarence worked selling fish when I was little. And I would always come and see him and he would get mad at me when I told him he smelled terrible," Jack said laughing.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roux burst out with laughter.

They were making no sense at all.

"people don't listen, they don't care, they don't care about what I have to say, but you man, you're my best friend, you listen-" Roux said.

"no you're my best friend-" Jack interrupted.

"no, you," Roux said.

They went back and forth and finally stopped after a while. Jack leaned up, grabbing the empty rum bottle. He uncorked it and put it over his mouth, trying to shake rum out of it. He frowned, disappointed saying, "it's bloody empty."

Roux started laughing again and he shakily rose to his feet, stumbling over to the side of the boat. Jack dropped the bottle and it rolled across the deck, making a small clinking sound as it hit the rail.

The sun had set and it had taken Roux and Jack two hours to regain their senses. Roux was standing at the side of the boat, staring at something in the water.

"Jack, come here," Roux said.

Jack came over to him and Roux pointed at the object in the water.

"Jack, what is that?" Roux asked.

Jack squinted at the object in the water. His eyes became really wide as he realized what it was. It was a woman, floating face down, wearing a dark purple dress.

"uh Roux, mate, that would be a dead woman." Jack said calmly.

They looked at each other for a brief second before screaming with shock and stumbling backwards to the center of the boat, holding onto each other.

"what should we do?" Jack asked.

"uh, we have to tell someone!" Roux shouted.

"hurry up, come on, follow me," Jack said.

They jumped off the boat and onto the dock, running into town. Jack ran down a busy street, turning into an alley with Roux on his heels. It was deserted and very dark except for a yellow light, shining from a building situated at the end of the alley.

Jack and Roux stopped in front of the building, panting. Jack rang the bell and they waited.

The door opened and a tall, heavyset man with brown hair opened the door.

"can I help you gentlemen?" he asked them.

"may we speak with the inspector?" Jack asked.

The man opened the door to let them pass, eyeing them suspiciously. Roux and Jack followed him to a room in the back, and he knocked on the door. He opened it saying, "Inspector, you've got some visitors."

Roux and Jack filed into the room. It was fairly dark, with a few candles lit in each corner. The walls were covered with bookshelves, filled top to bottom with books and random sheets of paper.

"thank you sergeant," a voice said from a chair. The back was facing the door so they couldn't see who the voice belonged to.

The door closed as the sergeant left and the chair spun to face them. A man with dark hair and dark eyes faced them. He wore an older suit with a vest and no tie. He had a mustache/ beard combination and his eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep.

"what can I help you wif gentlemen?" the man said.

"inspector…..," Jack paused, glancing at the title on the desk, "Abberline, we found something that might be of some interest to you."

"what have you got?" Abberline asked, lighting a short black cigarette.

"we found a body," Roux said.

"a woman, floating in the Thames," Jack added.

"did you move the body?" Abberline asked.

"well, no," Jack said. "we thought you should see it first."

Inspector Abberline got up from his chair, putting his cigarette in his mouth and grabbing his coat. "show me," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"mmmm, very delicious," Edward said, licking the last crystals of sugar off of his lips. "what is it?" he asked.

That is called a green squirrel," Charlie said.

"where'd you get the squirrel part from?" Edward asked.

"well, I was in the Nut Sorting Room one day and I don't know really, it just popped in my head at the sight of the squirrels," Charlie explained.

Edward smiled. Charlie was a good kid. He didn't question Edward about his "hands" and showed signs of discomfort at the sight of them. He always smiled and asked clever questions that sometimes challenged Willy's intelligence. Edward liked him.

"that is very impressive Charlie," Willy said, patting Charlie on the shoulder.

"can I have a word with you please?" Willy asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded and the two of them moved several feet away from Edward, into a huddle. Edwards paid no attention to them, he was bust sampling the assortment of candy before him. Edward popped a blue piece of candy in his mouth. It tasted very sweet, until Edward bit it and a bolt of sourness shot off in his mouth. He twisted his face in alarm and quickly ate the rest of the candy.

Willy and Charlie were watching Edward and his reactions to each piece of candy.

"You know, we could fix him. We really could," Willy said quietly to Charlie. "it may be difficult, but we can do it."

"well, Willy, that would be excellent, but how do you know Edward wants to be fixed. How do you know he doesn't want to stay the way he is?" Charlie questioned him.

"I don't know, but if you were him, how would you feel? To never be able to touch anybody, never be able to ride a bike, never be able to walk down the street as a normal person. I feel bad for him Charlie, and I want to help," Edward said, looking at Edward once again.

"alright, I'll help you, but if he ever decides that he doesn't want us to fix him, I'll obey his wishes," Charlie said smiling.

"Edward come here," Will called, beckoning Edward over to him.

Edward pulled himself away from the candy, licking his lips as he shuffled over to Charlie and Willy. "yes?" he said.

Willy picked up Edward's arm and looked over his scissors, saying, "We're gonna fix you."

"Fix me? Why, am I broken?" Edward asked.

"we're gonna give you hands, maybe not real hands, but hands real enough," Willy explained.

Edward's face was blank as he examined his scissors along with Willy and Charlie's patient faces. A sloe smile spread across his face and he said, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"of course," Willy said.

"unless of course you don't want us to and would rather stay the way you are," Charlie added.

"well, I don't know. Will it hurt?" Edward asked quietly.

"yeah well, maybe just a little-" Willy was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs and Charlie said, "It won't hurt a bit."

Edward was silent for a moment, contemplating on wither or not he should make this decision that would change his life forever.

"let's do it," Edward said smiling.

"oh good, tomorrow then," Willy said.

"tomorrow? Um, okay," Edward said with a little fear in his voice.

"okay, off to the lab!" Willy shouted, pulling Charlie with him. "Edward, you an stay here or do whatever you want, K?"

Edward nodded sheepishly and shuffled off to the candy again. He'd find a way to keep himself occupied.

Charlie and Willy entered the Wonkavator and pushed the button that said LABORATORY. The Wonkavator shot upwards towards the lab.

"so Charlie, what do you think of Edward?" Willy asked.

"He's great. Very kind. He sort of reminds me of a puppy the way he finds the most common things to be so fascinating. I wish I was like that, perhaps I would appreciate things more," Charlie said scratching his cheek.

"yes, everything is new to him, because from what he told me, he was locked away inside a castle all alone for many years," Willy said matter of factly.

"that's interesting," Charlie said.

"very interesting," Willy said smiling at the use of Jack's words.

The Wonkavator stopped outside the lab and Charlie and Willy went inside. They put on their aprons, goggles and gloves, and stepped over to the lab table.

"what should they be made out of?" Charlie asked.

"well we want them to be soft, but durable, able to bend. How about a mixture of taffy and rock candy!" Willy exclaimed, proud of his genius idea.

Charlie rose his eyebrows saying, "Candy? You're going to give Edward candy hands? That's no different! Instead of people calling him Edward scissorhands, they'll call him Edward candyhands! No no no no, that won't work at all."

"well them Mr. Smarty-pants, what should we use?" Willy said, jutting his chin foreword.

"we'll make our own mixture," Charlie said.

Charlie walked over to a gigantic cabinet and took out several bottles of different chemicals. He picked up a beaker and set it in front of him. Charlie started poring in ingredients, trying to get the right consistency and color. He slowly stirred it, looking up at Willy who was watching with wide eyes. Charlie picked up the beaker and carried it over to the oven, setting it on the countertop. He pulled out a mold, used to make gloves and poured the mixture inside. The mixture clung to the mold and Charlie hung it upside down to dry. He placed it in the oven and turned to Willy.

"now we wait," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN******

"right down there," Roux said to Abberline, pointing down at the dark water below them.

Abberline opened his eyes wider skimming over the water, and searching for the woman. Part of the water was different; it seemed to flow more smoothly than the rest. Abberline stared at the dark spot and he finally realized what it was: the woman's dark dress, and Abberline had found her.

Abberline slowly climbed his way down the rocks, to the edge of the water. The woman was still a few feet away and out of reach. He searched around and found a long tree branch. He stuck the branch into the water, on the right side of the woman. He adjusted his footing, pulling on the stick, and the woman slowly drifted over and began to pull her up the rocks.

Jack and Roux watched Abberline with dark eyes, and the woman slowly being dragged towards them. Roux hurried over to help, but Abberline held out a hand saying, "please, I can do it."

Roux backed away to Jack's side once more and Abberline pulled the body over to them. They looked down at the woman.

Her eyes were closed and her face was very pale and slightly blue. Her long brown hair sprawled out above her head and over her neck. Her lips were slightly parted, showing a small glimpse of her teeth.

Abberline crouched down next to the woman, sweeping away a piece of hair from her face, and lit up another cigarette. Roux bent down to look closer at the woman.

"RAAH!" Jack shouted in Roux's ear.

Roux leapt backwards, swinging his arms out in front of him and squealing.

Jack started laughing and Roux punched him in the arm.

"oh, you're no fun," Jack said grinning.

"ha ha ha, really funny Jack," Roux said sarcastically, with a sour look on his face.

"gentlemen, this is no time to play games," Abberline said, releasing a cloud of smoke.

Jack and Roux grinned at each other and returned their gaze to the corpse.

Abberline inspected the woman's body, lifting an arm here, or a leg there. He had lifted up her dress, and had inspected her torso. He inspected the bottom half of her as well, turning her over. After examining every detail, Abberline stood up.

"I've seen this before," Abberline said stroking his chin.

"what do you mean?" Roux asked.

"my dreams-premonitions some call them. I saw her," Abberline said.

"that's very nice, you have premonitions," Jack said raising his eyebrows. Jack pulled Roux close saying, "this guy is a little mental, let's scurry."

Roux leaned into him saying, "Jack, you think everyone is mental. Might I remind you Jack, that you sailed across the ocean for five days with one Willy Wonka. I think you can handle this guy for at least five minutes."

"good point," Jack said, smiling nervously at Abberline.

"there are no external injuries, but she may need to go in for a full inspection," Abberline continued.

"full? You mean that wasn't full enough? Lord help whoever has the examine my body. Although, they might enjoy it," Jack said with his gold toothed grin.

Roux smiled and elbowed him in the arm.

"you two wait here with the body while I go find Sergeant Godley," Abberline said standing up.

Jack and Roux nodded and Abberline started a slow walk down the street. A few minutes passed and Jack and Roux remained silent, looking around, averting their eyes from the cold dead corpse that lay very near to them.

"well, he's different," Roux said, staring after Abberline, who had disappeared around the corner.

"yeah, seems to me that he hasn't had any pleasurable company in a while eh?" Jack said grinning. It must have been all the rum he drank earlier, for Jack was being very, well, very much like himself for once.

Roux chuckled at that and stepped a little closer to the body. "how do we know she's dead?" he asked.

Jack looked at Roux saying, "roux, look at her, she's gone."

" I guess so, he sure is taking a long time," Roux said crossing his arms.

A few minutes later, a carriage came rolling down the deserted street. It moved very slow.

"er, Jack," Roux said tugging at Jack's sleeve.

"what? Just smile and wave," Jack said raising his hand to wave.

Roux slapped his arm down saying, "no, no, don't wave."

The carriage reached than and stopped. Jack and Roux drew close together in suspicion and fright. A set of stairs clinked down out of the carriage and the door opened. Jack and Roux were relieved to see Abberline and sergeant Godley sitting quietly inside.

"evening gentlemen," Godley said to them, stepping out of the carriage. The carriage rocked slightly form his weight and Abberline hopped swiftly out behind him.

"there she is," Abberline said to Godley.

Abberline followed him over to the body and lit yet another cigarette.

"wha' happened?" Godley asked.

"my guess is she drowned," Abberline said, blowing out a puff of smoke. "although, it could've been something else. We should take her to the morgue, have the doctor take a look."

"right you are, inspector," Godley said, itching his chin. "step aside please gentlemen," he said as he and Abberline moved closer to the woman.

Abberline stood at the head of the woman and Godley took place by her feet. Abberline crouched down and gripped the corpse's arms just below the shoulders. Godley held firm her ankles and they carried her to the back of the carriage. The corpse was set onside the 'trunk' and the door was closed.

"well thank you gents, this was very helpful of you," Abberline said to Roux and Jack. "If you ever need anything else, you know where to find me. G'night," Abberline said starting to walk away.

"you mean that's it?" Jack said crossing his arms.

Abberline turned back around, looking at Jack. He nodded.

"don't you think we deserve some sort of treat for finding you this here body?" Jack continued.

Abberline exhaled slowly, rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep and annoyance.

"I have nothing to give you. All that you may have in return is a drink at the station with sergeant Godley and I," Abberline said.

Jack grinned at that. "A drink eh?" he said, exchanging glances with Roux. "well mate, that's exactly what I had in mind."


	18. Chapter 18

**A special thanks to Sam and Hannah for their awesome i deas of Chester. Thank you to all you readers,I really appreciate it!**

****

**EIGHTEEN**

Edward sat in the grass in the edible room, resting on his elbows. He watched the chocolate pour down into the rest of the river below. A ripple disturbed the chocolate waterfall and the chocolate parted, revealing a most peculiar sight.

A man sitting cross-legged on the back of what appeared to be a turtle and holding a plaid patterned umbrella floated through the waterfall. He was wearing a plaid tuxedo with a long coat tail and brown spectacles sat upon his nose. He had a long face and light brown hair under his plaid top hat. Everything was plaid.

Edward scrambled back in alarm as the man and his turtle reached the bank. The man got off the turtle, carrying a brown briefcase with him.

"greetings my dear friend. My name is Chester Nelson and this is Richard," Chester said gesturing to the sad looking turtle.

Edward sat in silence, blinking and looking from Chester to Richard and back to Chester again.

"I imagine Mr. Wonka had told you all about me," Chester said in a distinct British accent.

"well no actually," Edward said uneasily, getting to his feet. "who are you exactly?"

"I'm Chester Nelson, official candy tester for Willy Wonka, the greatest chocolateer there's ever been, and my best friend," Chester said, with extra enthusiasm on the 'best friend' part.

"oh that's great, I'm Edward," Edward said.

"pleased to meet you. Now as I approached you, I couldn't help but notice how unhappy you looked. I also happen to be an uncertified psychiatrist and I can help you if you'd like. Now tell me my friend, do you need some consoling?" Chester said with lightning speed.

Edward opened and closed his eyes a few times before saying, "no. I'm fine, I'm happy."

Chester shook his head saying, "noooo, that is not a happy body. Tell me what troubles you, I want to help you."

Edward tilted his head to the side, silently disputing if he should tell this very odd complete stranger what was bothering him. Edward exhaled slowly, "alright."

"excellent," Chester said sitting in the grass next to Edward. "what's on your mind?"

"Willy and Charlie want to fix me," Edward said.

Chester's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. Edward quickly shook his head, "not that kind of fix. They want to give me real hands."

"I see," Chester said adjusting his spectacles, "and how do you _feel_ about that?"

"well, I feel confused and I'm not sure what I want to do." Edward flicked his scissors, "we've been through a lot together. They're my only memory of my father, well at least I thought he was my father. I've given 202 haircuts with these scissors to dogs and people. I've cut and trimmed at least a thousand bushes and trees, showing off my artistic abilities. If I leave them now and get real human hands, it'll be all gone and I will never be the same. Sure I would love to have real hands and be normal, but I'm just scared is all."

Chester nodded and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his briefcase. He jotted down some notes and cleared his throat. "well Edward, that is quite the predicament. I'm not going to give you long advice that you probably won't use anyway. All I'm going to tell you is that you must do what you think is best. Memories stay with you forever and you can look back on them every now and then. If you do have this operation, you can be free to make different kinds of memories and be able to do what you couldn't do before. Consider both sides Edward, but most of all, follow your heart." (sorry if it's too cheesy!) Chester finished and smiled, patting Edward on the shoulder.

"thank you Chester," Edward said.

"I hope everything works out for you Edward my friend and I wish the best of luck to you. Now I must take my leave to taste Charlie's new candy," Chester said.

Chester hopped up and settled back on the gloomy turtle, setting his briefcase and folded up umbrella in his lap. "goodbye Edward!" he called.

"bye Chester," Edward said waving.

Edward watched Chester float down the river until he disappeared down the tunnel beneath the bridge. He layed down, resting his head in the soft grass and closing his eyes. The only sound Edward could hear was the pattering of the waterfall. Edward drifted off to sleep, recalling some of his fondest memories.

**Edward was sitting on his straw bed in the castle waiting patiently. He heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and a soft voice calling, "Edward?"**

**Kim appeared on the stair and Edward stood up smiling. Kim was wearing her cheerleading uniform, on her way home from school.**

**"Edward," she said breathlessly. She ran to him and carefully threw herself in his arms. "I've missed you so much," she said smiling in Edward's embrace.**

**"me too," Edward said closing his eyes and resting his cheek in her soft blonde hair.**

**Kim reached her hands up and held Edward's face. She kissed him softly. "I have to go now, but I'll be back later tonight," she said.**

**Edward nodded, disappointed, but smiled, watching Kim slip out through the door.**

"Edward? Edward wake up,"

Edward's eyes fluttered opened and blinked to see Charlie and Willy standing over him.

"Edward, we're ready," Charlie said.

"so soon? Oh, alright." Edward stood up, his knees shaking from his nervousness and followed Charlie and Willy out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack you better slow down," Roux said talking a swig of his drink.

Jack was busy downing his third glass of rum Abberline had bought for him at the Ten Bells, a pub that had been around for nearly a century. He burped and licked his lips, sliding the empty mug over to the other two empty ones.

"not bad. It's not Tortuga rum, but it's still good," Jack said.

"Abberline…" Roux said.

Abberline moved his dark eyes in Roux's direction and swallowed his drink.

"how do you get into a business like this?" Roux asked him.

"Family business," Abberline simply said.

"oh I see. It's quite fascinating, don't you think so Jack?" Roux said to Jack who was eyeing the barmaid.

Roux poked Jack and Jack returned his attention to them.

"oh yes, very interesting," Jack said with slurred words.

Abberline grinned for what was probably the first time upon Jack and Roux's visit. He loved how uninterested Jack really was and that he was pretending. The truth was, Jack and Roux cracked him up. Although his face may have remained firm and uninterested, inside he was smiling. Abberline had spent a total of 4 hours with these two gentlemen, and he couldn't figure out if they were just really close friends or brothers. He and Godley were sort of brothers they way they joked and looked out for each other, but he doubted their bond was the same as Jack and Roux's.

Roux sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Jack.." He said quietly.

Jack turned to him, his jaw rolling around as if he was chewing something.

"Jack," Roux continued, "I'm really having a great time, but we need to get back home."

"the boat is just a few blocks away, let's stay a bit longer," Jack said.

"no, Jack, I meant _home, _home," Roux clarified.

Jack sighed and Abberline and Godley exchanged confused looks. Jack ran his hand over his jaw line and rubbed his neck.

"alright well, you'll have to take me back to Tortuga then," Jack said.

"we tried that before remember? Didn't turn out so nice," Roux said with one eyebrow raised.

"yes, but I'm captain Jack Sparrow. Those sorry excuses for men won't lay a finger on me. And if they do, well they'll be crossing blades with a pirate and I'll make it inescapably clear that they won't do it again. Of course it will be quite lonely all by my onesy savvy," Jack said grinning.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I need to get home, Vianne's missing me and you have no idea how much I miss her," Roux said, gazing out in front of him.

"no, I do actually…..but I'd rather not get into that," Jack said picking at his dirty fingernails.

The door of the Ten Bells opened and a young woman with long curly red hair came in, looking around. She wore a gray corset with light blue skirts which she picked up as she came farther into the pub. Her eyes targeted Abberline and she smiled excitedly.

Abberline turned round on his stool and smiled as the woman hurried to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a desperate kiss. Abberline pulled her close to him so she was almost sitting on his lap and held her face in his hands.

"well they're quite friendly now aren't they?" Jack said to Roux, watching them.

"I missed you dearest," the woman said.

Abberline stroked her hair and remembering Jack and Roux, said, "Mary, these gentlemen are Jack and Roux."

"pleasure to meet you, I'm Mary Kelly," Mary said.

"_pleasure_ is all mine," Jack said grinning.

Abberline eyed Jack suspiciously.

Roux stood up and pulled Jack to his feet as well. "this has been a lot o' fun but Jack and I need to get going," Roux said.

"oh but you mustn't leave yet! You've only just arrived! Why don't you boys come with me and I'll make you some supper?" Mary said, getting to her feet.

Jack and Roux exchanged looks briefly.

"it's up to you," Jack said to Roux with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"well, I am a little hungry," Roux said.

"wonderful" Mary said. "come gentlemen, follow me," she said as she pulled Abberline after her by his neck tie.

They exited the Ten Bells and started walking down the street. Abberline and Mary had clasped hands and Jack and Roux followed behind them, with Godley in the rear. The train of people turned the corner ad walked up to a small dimly lit house. They went inside and closed the door behind them.

A small white and black pug dog greeted them, growling at Jack. Roux reached down to let the dog sniff him and the pug licked his hand. Jack tried to do the same, but snatched his hand back as the dock snapped at him.

"now, that's not very nice," Jack said to the dog. The dog growled louder and Jack rose his eyebrows, leaning away from the animal.

"Jack!" Abberline yelled.

The dog cowered away into the corner and Jack jumped, alarmed himself.

"he started it!" Jack said to Abberline.

"no not you, my dog's name is Jack," Abberline said, petting the pug.

"that's a popular name when it comes to animals," Jack said, recalling Captain Barbossa's monkey that was also named Jack.

"is this your house?" Roux asked, turning to Abberline.

"yes," Abberline said. "Mary lives with me. We are to be married next spring."

"you know what the best part about a wedding is?" Jack questioned.

"the dancing?" said Roux.

"no no. The drinks. The rum, the shake, the wine, the beer, all of it," Jack said.

"I imagine you've been to many weddings Jack," Abberline said.

Jack nodded with his trademark grin.

"boys, come in 'ere please," Mary called from the kitchen. Mary was running about, checking cabinets and adding ingredients to a large pot that sat on the stove. The smell of the food was faint, but it was a good smell just the same.

"now you buys must tell me what you'd prefer to have in your soup. Chicken with rice? Chicken with vegetables? Just rice? Just Vegetables? Whatever you want I can do," Marry said as she stirred the pot with one hand on her hip.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful," Abberline said smiling at her.

Mary smiled and looked at the others, who all agreed with Abberline by nodding their heads.

"alright then. That's all I wanted. Off you go then," Mary said, shooing them from the kitchen.

They headed back out into the front room, but Roux hung back and walked up to Mary.

"would you like some help? I could help a bit if ye like. I'm a great cook, I've got references, just ask Jack," Roux said pointing his thumb behind him towards the living room.

Mary giggled and said, "sure, I'd like some help."

Roux and Mary worked in the kitchen, cutting up chicken and vegetables, adding rice and a few other ingredients for taste into the large silver pot on the stove. They cooked a fresh loaf of bread and Roux showed Mary how to bake a mixture of garlic, olive oil, and chives into the bread for extra zest and flavor. When they were finished, they set the food on the table, smelling the delicious scents that drifted around the kitchen. Mary and Roux started out to get the others and slowly opened the kitchen door.

"no no no, You're doing it all wrong inspector. It's yo ho, YO HO, a pirates life for me, there are two yo ho's," Godley said to Abberline.

"right," Jack said

"okay okay, what's the next verse?" Abberline asked.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me, Roux," Jack said looking up at Roux and Mary, standing in the doorway.

"drink up me Roux? That doesn't make sense," Abberline said confused.

"no, Roux," Jack said pointing to the kitchen door.

They turned to see Roux and Mary smiling at them in the doorway.

" 'ello," Abberline said.

"we didn't want to interrupt, but supper's ready," Mary said.

"yes food!" Jack said hopping up, heading into the kitchen.

Godley, Abberline, Mary, Jack and Roux sat around the dining room table and helped themselves.

"great meal love," Sergeant Godley said as he shoveled in some more soup.

"thank you, you're too kind. But Roux did help me a lot," Mary said, smiling at Roux.

Abberline looked up from his bowl, flicking his eyes between them suspiciously. If one thing was for sure, it was the fact that Abberline was very protective of Mary. Mary slipped her hand around Abberline and kissed his cheek, making him feel better.

When they had all finished eating, they stretched out in the living room, listening to classical music in the background. Jack was sitting in a chair by the door, looking half asleep. Roux sat in a chair across from him, smiling and thinking about something clever as usual. Abberline and Godley were sitting on the couch with their head's in their hands. Mary was curled up next to Abberline with her head in his lap. Abberline was stroking Mary's strawberry hair and she had closed her eyes, smiling with contentment.

A loud snore woke them from their calm state and they turned towards the source of the snore.

"what'd I miss?" Jack said through a yawn.

"Mary went streaking down the street a little bit ago," Abberline said.

"oh, that's nice," Jack said as he closed his eyes again.

"yeah, he's totally out of it," Roux said. "I'm so comfortable I don't want to move, but Jack and I should get going," he said, getting to his feet.

"well, there's no hurry, really," Mary said sitting up. She turned to Abberline, "Perhaps, under the circumstances, they could stay here tonight dearest?"

Abberline nodded, "I don't see why not."

"are you sure? I don't want to intrude," Roux said

"it's great, really," Mary said.

"Alright then, we'll stay," Roux said.

"I'd love to stay too, but I've got a wife and baby at home so I must be off," Godley said standing up.

"g'night Peter," Mary said kissing him on the cheek.

"tomorrow morning, come to the morgue and we'll most likely have more information on that woman. You two can come if you like, after all you did find the body," Godley said as he put on his coat.

"I'm sorry but I only have 1 bed in the house, so you guys will have to sleep out here," Abberline said.

"that's fine with me," Roux said. "Good night inspector,…. Mary."

They exchanged goodnights and Mary and Abberline went into their bedroom.

"Jack…Jack?……….Jack wake up!" Roux whispered loudly.

Jack's eyes fluttered open. "what do you want mate? It's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping….., besides, I'm catching up on my beauty sleep."

"I thought you should know that we're spending the night here," Roux said.

"alright, wonderful, now I'm going back to sleep," Jack said rolling over in the chair.

Roux raised his footrest and folded his hands, placing them behind his head. Roux closed his eyes and fell asleep with the rumbling of Jack's snore in his ears.

The next morning Roux woke up and jack was already gone. Roux got up from the chair and stretched. He went into the kitchen and saw Mary and Jack eating breakfast.

"oh hello Roux, did you sleep well?" Mary asked.

"very well, thank you," Roux said yawning.

Jack was eating toast with Jam and had already finished his eggs and bacon. Jack looked up and waved at Roux.

"Roux, are you hungry? We've got eggs, bacon, toast, milk or orange juice 'ere for ya. Please help yeself," Mary said.

"thanks. The inspector leave already?" Roux asked, sitting down next to Jack.

"yes. Fred went to the morgue with Peter early this morning. They're trying to find information about that poor girl that drowned," Mary said, as she buttered some more toast.

"Do you have any apples?" Jack asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"sorry, no," Mary said.

Jack shrugged and took another piece of toast instead.

After they had eaten breakfast and said farewell to Mary, Jack and Roux were sent off to the morgue to say goodbye to Abberline and Godley. They opened the doors and a short bald man pointed them down the hall to their left. Roux and Jack headed in their direction and peeked through a window fixed on the door at the end of the hall. Abberline and Godley were huddled together, standing over the body. Abberline saw them and signaled for them to come in. They reluctantly stepped through the door and towards the body.

"we came to say goodbye," Roux said.

"yes I know," Abberline said nodding.  
"so what've you got?" Jack said rocking on his heels and gazing at the cold dead corpse below him.

"well, she was injected with a slow acting poison that made her go limp, and our guess is that she was pushed into the river by someone. We have a source that told us an Agent Sands, who works for the F.B.I. Was involved. We're waiting for him to come back from Mexico to call him for questioning," Abberline said.

"that's very interesting," Jack said.

"well, good luck inspector. It was good to meet you," Roux said shaking Godley's and Abberline's hands.

"thank you for your hospitality mate. Oh yeah, and thanks for the drink," Jack said to them.

"G'bye gentlemen," Godley said.

"best of luck to you both," Abberline said.

Roux and Jack walked out of the morgue and down the cobblestone streets until they reached Roux's boat. Jack yawned, scratching his bottom as Roux untied the boat from the dock.

"well, this is our last trip together Jack," Roux said, sitting in his deck chair.

Jack leaned up against the mast, folding his arms.

"yeah, good thing too. You're starting to make me crazy," Jack said grinning.

Roux smiled and picked up his guitar, beginning to play a song.

The boat floated down the Thames and back into the vast ocean. They drifted farther and farther out to sea and the sun sank lower in the sky. Roux was reading a book and Jack was steering the boat. They sails weren't catching much wind at all so the trip would be longer than expected. Jack was staring out at sea, his hand on the wheel, eyes searching the horizon. Jack glanced at Roux and then reached in his coat, pulling out a bottle of wine. Jack grimaced as the bottle hit the wood, making a dull clinking sound. Roux looked up from his book. Jack uncorked the wine and took a sip.

"Jack, where'd you get that?" Roux asked.

"I found it," Jack said taking another sip.

"you liar, you swiped it from Abberline's didn't you?" Roux said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well so what, they've got a whole lot of it, I doubt they'll be missing one measly bottle," Jack said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Roux said, glancing at the wine. "Can I have some?"

Jack grinned, handing the bottle to Roux. Roux took a quick sip, licking the liquid from his lips, "mmmmm, tasty,"

Jack and Roux's journey to Tortuga began that night. They played cards, told jokes, made dinner and dessert. Jack and Roux exchanged stories of their adventures across the ocean. Jack had apparently been to twenty different countries and was well known in each one, well known by most of the ladies of course. Roux had become a famous musician in Italy with his band of Irish gypsies.

They closed in on Tortuga a few days later, docking the boat and tying it up to the wooden planks that jutted out from the dock. Roux and Jack walked to the edge of the dock at the outskirts of the town.

"well," Roux said.

"Well," Jack said.

"Take care of yerself Jack, you're a good man," Roux said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Oh I will, and you. Take care of your woman back home, and give her a smooch for me eh?" Jack joked with a grin.

"of course, I will," Roux answered.

Jack placed his hat on his head and adjusted his belt, turning back to Roux, "well, I'll be seeing you,".

Roux nodded and Jack strolled into town with his trademark waltz, slightly swaying back and forth, arms swinging. Roux turned around, smiling and boarded his boat once again and pushed off, bound for the coast of Italy, where his dearly beloved awaited his return. His part of the journey was over, but the friends he had made would stay with him for all time.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward layed on an orange table, made of a spongy material, waiting for Charlie and Willy. His heart was thumping rapidly and he swallowed the lump of fear that sat in the back of his throat. Everything would be okay. Chester's words had reassured him, yet the "what ifs" were still at the back of his mind.

A door to Edward's left opened and Charlie emerged, followed closely by Willy. Willy carried a medium sized purple box and Charlie carried a suitcase. Charlie smiled at Edward and put the suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside there were an arrangement of tools such as a screwdriver, or pliers, wrenches, thins of that nature.

Willy moved over to Edward, "I would like for you to take a peek at what I've got inside this box,".

Edward sat up and Willy set the box on the table next to him. Willy's purple-gloved hands slid to the edges of the box, lifting off the lid. Edward's eyes widened and his mouth turned into the tiniest smile. Willy reached inside the box, pulling out a set of hands. They were pale to match Edward's skin, and slightly feminine-looking. The fingers were perfect. The knuckles and fingernails were perfect. They were a beautiful set of hands.

"So Edward, have you made your decision? Are you ready to leave those old scissors behind?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked at his scissors, flicking one of them nervously. The overhead light beamed down on them, illuminating part of Edward's face with the gleaming metal. He glanced back at the beautiful pair of hands Willy was holding.

"Let's do it," Edward said confidently.

"Great," Charlie said with his toothy grin.

"Alright Edward, I'm gonna give you a sedative so you'll go to sleep. You won't feel a thing. Don't worry, you're in good hands," Willy said reassuringly.

"Open," Charlie said as he held out a pink pill in front of Edward. Edward opened his mouth and Charlie placed the pill on his tongue.

"Go ahead and chew it up," Charlie said, nodding.

Edward's head got heavy as he chewed up the medicine. He started to sway and his eyelids started to flicker. Willy and Charlie helped him lay back down on the orange table.

"When you wake up Edward, you'll be a new man," Willy said.

Edward's eyes closed and everything went black.

Charlie and Willy worked slowly, taking every precaution. They cut away the scissors and exposed 5 sharp digits on each hand that had apparently been used so he could move each individual blade on his scissors. There was no blood; He was a machine man. They connected the hands to the digits and secured then with screws and stitches. They polished his fingernails and washed his hands. When they were finished, they stood back to admire their work. He was perfect.

Edward was out for another half hour. Meanwhile, Willy and Charlie worked on making a special dinner for Edward. They made pot roast, carrots, peas and baked potatoes: his favorite, or so he told them. Dinner was in the oven and Willy and Charlie waited for Edward to wake, in the mean time playing Chinese checkers, Willy's favorite game.

Edward slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up he shook his head, scratching his forehead with his fingernails. Edward paused suddenly in his actions and threw his arms out in front of him. His new hands were there and Edward smiled in wonder and awe. He slid his fingers over his palms and bent and unbent his fingers. He rapidly moved the digits as if he were playing a piano, smiling ear to ear the whole time. He touched his face, feeling his soft skin, running over old scars from cutting himself. He touched his messy jet black hair, pulling on it for the sake of grabbing something. Laughing joyfully, Edward leaped off the table and ran down the hallways, jumping up and touching the ceilings, walls, doorframes, anything he could get his hands on. His HANDS.

Charlie and Willy jumped as Edward burst through the doors, arms flailing.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Edward screamed hysterically running to embrace Willy and spinning his around. Willy widened his eyes in alarm and squealed as he was lifted off his feet. Edward did the same with Charlie who smiled and laughed.

The trio ate dinner together that night, Edward cherishing the meal, moving slowly, lifting his fork gently, making the most of his new pair of hands. He looked at his two friends and smiled as they laughed and talked about the simple things, and in that smile was the feeling of great contentment; the feeling of great appreciation. Even though his journey was over and he parted with his friends, in the end he had won something much greater; a family.


End file.
